


Ask and you shall receive

by Shiny4LoVe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny4LoVe/pseuds/Shiny4LoVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and you shall receive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an absolute age ago for one of hermette Fuck Yeah Friday prompts. I've tidied it up a little but still un-betaed and my first real attempt at writing porn so forgive the cliches.

o~O~o

 **Ask and you shall receive**

 

Arthur had realised a long time ago that he was unnaturally fascinated by all things Merlin, from his country boy naivety, to his ability to befriend all the denizens of Camelot, from the lowliest street urchin to the best of Arthur's Knights. He found himself seeking out that inane grin, the one that brought out the dimples. He loved the flush on those razors sharp cheekbones when embarrassed, frustrated or angry. The sweep of his charcoal lashes, the deep brilliant blue of his eyes. He sought out ways to cause and hear that intoxicating laugh, found himself inexplicably going to grasp those fragile wrists.

 

Basically Arthur was done for.

 

What he loved most of all though was the valley created by Merlin's collar bones and the dip at the base of that long pale throat.  There was just something about Merlin that called out to Arthur. He had found it so hard to hold back from pinning Merlin to any flat surface and just leaning in and mouthing at all that pale creamy skin and jutting bone.

 

Now everything had changed between them, he was allowed to look he could bite and lick. Touch, smooth and smell. Take what he wanted and Merlin would give it all. What he wanted most was just to take in all of Merlin, every inch of him he wanted to know all of him.

 

Merlin, wonderful sweet loyal Merlin was happy to give it all, and shockingly a lot less innocent than Arthur had ever realised.

 

That was how he found himself sat in his chair with the fur brushing softly against his bare back. The hard wood biting into his arms where they were pressing down as hard as he was able. His feet wrapped around the legs of the chair, with his own legs splayed, increasing the pressure of his leather breaches on his straining cock. Watching the glow of the fire to his side, the flickering of the candles caused by the quiet cool breeze coming in from the open window paint shadows across Merlin's naked form.

 

Turning the pale skin a golden, glowing alabaster, highlighting the soft dark downy hair trailing down from Merlin's belly button to his inner thighs. He had asked and Merlin had agreed and all Arthur had to do was look and soak in it.

 

Merlin stood there with his back slightly arched just a few feet from Arthur, all he had to do to touch, was to release his grip from the chair and reach out. But that wasn't what he wanted. He watched as Merlin trailed one hand slowly down his own chest stopping to gently rub against a nipple, as his other hand moved from his inner thigh. And the pads of his longer slender fingers ran across his sack and lower to that stretch of sensitive skin between them and his opening.

 

Arthur kept himself pressed in to his chair as Merlin's breath hitched and his tongue unconsciously licked across his plump lower lip, followed by his teeth biting down on it keeping the quite moan from breaking through. His hand left off rubbing his nipple to slowly join the other that was now wrapped around the base of his surprisingly thick cock. Merlin's knees bent slightly and his legs spread that little wider. His head dropped down and his eyelids fluttered gently as his chin pressed against his chest. His hand started palming and sliding up and down the length of his cock, the other gripped and pumped from the base with his little finger brushing backwards and forwards against his balls.

 

Everything was slow and maddening; Arthur knew that Merlin loved the slow build, the tease. He drank in every twitch and swallowed moan. He might have told himself not too touch but he couldn't stop the groan from escaping. Merlin's eyes flicked up and locked with his, the midnight blue of them framed by the fan of those long lashes. As Arthur watched he saw the slight lift of Merlin's luscious lips and the teasing spark in his eyes and Merlin sped up the movement of his hands. Gripped that little bit tighter, rubbed that little bit faster.

Eyes still locked on him he flicked down to his cock and Arthur followed the movement. He saw the tightening of skin on Merlin's balls, the hardening of his cock and the slight hitch of his bony hips as he fucked into his hands.

 

The strain of Arthur's own prick against the leather and string of his breaches almost unbearably painful now, his own hips mirroring Merlin's making him breathless. The pain from his white knuckled grip of the chair somehow just enough to keep him grounded.

 

He knew Merlin was close; his mouth had dropped open, the bottom lip swollen and red from his biting, slick with the repeated licking of his lips. Little pants filling the room with sound accompanied by the crackling of the fire and the roaring of Arthur's blood in his ears.

 

Merlin looked back up at Arthur, smiled and arched his back, his shoulders tensed and became a taunt line has his arms pressed in to his body and Arthur knew to look down.

Merlin jerked tightly from the base pointing it at Arthur and his other hand palmed the head of his swollen cock the movement fast and harsh as thick white strings of cum shot through his fingers dripped down his shaft, hand and balls.

 

Merlin's hips hitching and rocking in to his hand, it seemed to last forever but eventually Merlin's hands slowed and loosened their grip. He slid the cum covered hand once, twice up and down his softening cock and released a tiny puff of air.

 

Arthur was unconsciously rocking in his chair his prick twitching in his pants, a dark wet patch around his head when he watched Merlin slowly raise his hand covered in thick white cum.

He looked at Arthur through half lowered lids gave him a knowing, dirty slow smile and brought the hand to his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked at it, wrapped itself around one finger at a time.

 

Arthur came with a harsh whispered _Merlin_ on his tongue.

 **Fin**

 

 


End file.
